


Decisions

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, I kveld med Ylvis, M/M, Prompt Fill, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's decision time (sort of) and Bård is having a mini crisis over the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/gifts).



> On my last story I got a lovely little prompt from Nupoxsi (my very first one), which read: "Bård thinking IKMY is over for them and then when TvNorge offers them to do ikmy5 and he thinks Vegard is going to tell him to reject it but it's the other way around (he's super cheerful and happy about it"
> 
> I'm not sure this is exactly what was asked for, but I've been crazy busy at work and unfortunately unable to give this to attention it deserves. Hope you enjoy it though :)

_The harness was tightened, creating a discomforting pressure across his sternum. Yet the woman in front of him worked the straps brusquely and efficiently, evidently more concerned with safety than small talk. Bård supposed that was just as well, given the fact that he and his brother were about to embark upon their most ambitious and risky prank ever. Every time Ylvis pushed the boundaries and stepped into the unknown it was always a little scary. But it was a good fear, a thrilling sort of fear. Besides, for Bård nothing was ever truly scary when Vegard was by his side, ready and willing to face the fear with him._

_Bård glanced to his left. Like Bård, Vegard was dressed head-to-toe in black and bound in various harnesses. The fierce winds whipped his curls into a frenzy, reminding Bård of their altitude. Vegard's posture was stiff and tense as he stared stoically ahead. Bård willed Vegard to look his way so he could assure him - assure himself - that everything was going to be fine. Yet the moment Vegard finally turned his head to face Bård he was suddenly obscured from view by various crew members and pieces of filming equipment._

_Suddenly someone yelled that it was time to get a move on. Bård was taken to the edge and the large suction cups were affixed to his hands. He thought perhaps there should be a safety briefing at this point, but instead he was lifted over the glass barrier and suddenly he was on the other side. All that was beneath his feet was air and tarmac, though the latter was many, many metres below. Bård took a few steadying breaths before once again looking to his left. Vegard wasn't there, and his absence provoked a feeling of panic and foreboding; far greater than the fact Bård was scaling a tall building. "Vegard!" He yelled, but a sudden gust of wind drowned out his voice. He clung fiercely to the wall, but the grip of his shoes didn't feel as strong as it has a moment before. Where the hell is Vegard?_

_"Bård" the younger brother looked upwards to the origin of the sound. Vegard was directly above him, standing safely at the top, looking down with a look Bård couldn't fathom. It looked like concern... And pity? Yet Bård couldn't ponder that for long, as he felt the unmistakable sensation of the suction cup on his right hand loosening from the wall. Okay, breathe. You're safe. He told himself. Vegard would never let any harm come to him._

_"Vegard, what are you doing up there?" Bård yelled. This wasn't fun anymore. Why did he suddenly feel so shaky and insecure? It was at this point that it dawned on him that his harnesses weren't actually connected to anything. The carabiners weren't linked to any ropes and pulleys. In fact, it was only the loosening suction cups that held his tenuous grip on the edge of the building. Where had the crew gone? Bård looked back up at his brother, who was somehow even higher up and further away. Vegard remained immobile, that melancholic expression still plastered across his face, he opened his mouth to speak, right at the moment the left suction cup popped clean off the wall of the building. Vegard’s voice cut through the panic, but offered no solace as suddenly everything gave way. There was no building. There was no Vegard. There was only falling, and that single word resounding as he finally hit the ground and the world turned to black._

_Sorry._

Bård awoke with a gasp, heart hammering in his chest. It took him a few seconds to assure himself. He was safe and in bed. Well, not his own bed, but the weight of his body on the crisp bedsheets was reassuring none-the-less. Bleary-eyed, he took in his surroundings, the large hotel room that had been his home for the past few weeks. He reached for his phone from the nightstand and peered into the screen, flicking through the many notifications. Most held little interest, or could be addressed when it wasn’t 7.14am. He had nowhere to be this morning. He didn’t even need to be up. _Stupid nightmare_.

Suddenly one notification stopped Bård in his tracks. It was an email confirming the date of their meeting with TVNorge. Ylvis had contractual obligations with the channel until 2016, but nothing had yet been arranged for the autumn. Bård and Vegard had put off the meeting for as long as possible, knowing that TVNorge would be patient and lenient with them. Yet they knew they couldn’t put it off any longer. TVNorge was already putting together its schedule, so it was very much crunch time for the brothers to meet with them to discuss their plans. The problem was, as yet there were no plans. Season 4 of the talk show had been amazing, but it was also crazy. The brothers had welcomed their brief hiatus with open arms. Then of course there were the other projects, such as the upcoming concerts in Norway and Sweden. And now, the US. There was simply so much crowding Bård’s mind, and with all the madness he had neglected to discuss the matter of TVNorge with his brother and business partner.

Not that they ever really sat and discussed anything. That was the beauty of their unique relationship. They debated over the small things, such as which pizza toppings were the best and whether it was possible to harness masturbation as a renewable energy resource (Bård said yes, Vegard respectfully disagreed). However, when it came to the big issues they were instinctively in tune, with an innate understanding of each other’s wants and desires. For all the previous seasons of I kveld med Ylvis there had never been a question of whether or not to continue. For Bård, it was absolutely the best thing he had ever done. It was his baby. The only pause point had been after season three had ended. Realising the format was in danger of growing stale, the brothers had universally reached the decision to go live. When they had broached the idea with TVNorge they thought they would encounter at least a little resistance. Yet the channel had met their suggestions with enthusiasm and a pot of money to make it happen. The gamble had paid off. Going live had meant a lot more planning and logistical considerations, but the entire crew had relished the challenge. Sitting on that stage with his brother beside him and performing to a record-high audience, Bård didn’t think he had ever been so happy.

Bård was reflecting on his those memories when he heard the soft click of the door. Vegard appeared from the doorway carrying two oversized plastic containers of some brightly-coloured juice. Upon seeing his brother a bright smile played across Vegard’s features. “hey, you’re already awake? That’s unexpected”.

Bård didn’t respond, instead stretching out his entire body contentedly before relaxing back into the soft plush. Vegard’s presence was always reassuring to him. When he had awoken to an empty room it had felt disquieting, given the nature of the nightmare he had awoken from. Yet Vegard was here now, and evidently in a good mood. Bård stalked his brother as he picked up one of the beverages and walked over to the bed. “I brought you a smoothie” he smiled. Bård wondered transiently whether the juice used to make the smoothie was organic, or instead a saccharine-sweet, synthetic alternative. But he realised he was too thirsty to care. He reached out eagerly to grasp the container, but Vegard lifted it out of his reach.

“Hold on” Vegard chided mischievously, laughing at Bård’s displeased grunt. He dipped his head down to Bård’s level, speaking in a low tone. “Not until I get my kiss”. Bård rolled his eyes, but there was no further hesitation as their lips were drawn together. He was more eager than he realised, sighing into the languid kiss before using his tongue to force entry. Vegard was more than willing. He tasted sweet and delicious, like mangoes. Vegard’s free hand found its way to Bård’s cheek, stroking it tenderly. Yet just as suddenly as he started, he broke the kiss, rewarding Bård with the promised smoothie which he slurped eagerly. Vegard kept his proximity, leaning in to whisper in his brother’s ear. “You know, it’s too bad you were already awake when I came in” he mused. “I thought of the perfect way to rouse you”.

Bård’s stomach flipped at the suggestive tone in Vegard’s voice. “Well, I’ll happily fall back asleep if you’d like to try it out…” Yet teasingly, Vegard backed away. “Maybe later”, Vegard smirked. “Did you see your emails?" The tone was casual, yet Bård knew exactly what his brother was referring to. He swallowed another mouthful of smoothie. Were they really going to discuss this now? Before Bård had even gotten out of bed?

"Yea. I saw the one from TVNorge". Bård replied neutrally. He tried to gauge Vegard's thoughts, but for once his older brother was unreadable as he turned to face his younger brother.

"Jørgen emailed as well”. Vegard replied.”He wants to meet up as soon as we arrive back. To strategise for the meeting".

"A meeting about a meeting?" Bård sighed, placing his smoothie onto the nightstand and retrieving his phone. Sure enough, a calendar invitation had been sent from their manager, scheduled for the very same day they were due to fly back into Oslo. "No rest for the wicked" he sighed, sinking back into the pillow. Truth be told, he was sick of meetings. Since they had arrived in LA they had been whisked from place-to-place by their American management team. It had been exciting at first, and Bård had been caught up in the thrill of writing in a slick office and perks such as sitting courtside at the Lakers game. In particular he was taken with the little quirks that made US entertainment so different to how things were back in Norway. He would definitely come away from the experience with knowledge and tools which he could implement back at Concorde. However, it seemed that was all they would be coming away with, at least for this visit. Although they had largely been met with a positive response, the brothers faced certain restrictions they simply weren’t subject to back in Norway. It had certainly given them a renewed appreciation of TVNorge and the creative freedom their current contract afforded them. There were some possible US projects in the pipeline, but they were flying back the following day with nothing concrete to show for it. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Uncertainty was thrilling and unsettling to Bård in equal measures, yet today it seemed that the latter was overwhelming the former. Maybe he was just tired. They had played a little corporate gig the night before, and Bård had taken advantage of the free bar once the show was over. Although he wasn’t hungover, he wasn’t feeling his best. He let his eyes slip shut.

_After the chaos of the past few hours, to be met with an empty theatre was rather eerie. The final fan meet and greet was over and the few core crew members were celebrating with some beers. Bård kept lifting his hand to his scalp, rubbing the shaved patch. He couldn’t help it, it felt so foreign. It would certainly take some getting used to, but he wouldn’t think about that now. He was too busy enjoying himself, celebrating the end of an amazing season. Bård tried to catch his brother’s eye from across the room. Vegard had complained of feeling unwell prior to the two hour show, and now he looked tired and pale as he made small talk with the well wishers. Bård hinted not-too-subtly to the stragglers that the party wouldn’t be continuing for much longer. After a few cursory goodbyes, the brothers were soon free and stepping out into the cold streets of Oslo._

_They sat on the bench overlooking the fountain outside folketeateret as they waited for their taxis. There was seating indoors but after spending hours under hot studio lights the brothers desired the crisp, fresh air. They sat facing the theatre, luxuriating in the quiet. It was without any prelude or warning that Vegard’s head dropped onto Bård’s shoulder. Bård looked around alarmed, panicking that someone would spot them. Finding the streets empty, he relaxed, resting his head on his brother’s. Even through the woollen hat the tonsure left his scalp cold. He shuffled closer to Vegard to leech his warmth._

_“I’m too old for this shit”. Vegard mumbled into his brother’s scarf._

_ Bård chuckled, bringing his arm around Vegard to give him a reassuring squeeze. “You always say that, big brother” _

_“Well this time I mean it” Vegard replied hoarsely. “This was the last one, right? It can’t get any better than this”. Bård was surprised by the emphatic reaction. Yet before he could respond their cars rounded the corner. The conversation was over._

Bård felt the bed sink to his left. He turned to face his brother, who was playing with his own phone. However, sensing Bård’s movement he dropped it into his lap. “Are you okay, my love? You’re awfully quiet” he asked, shifting so they faced each other in bed. Vegard must have kicked off his shoes, but he was still wearing his dark jeans, white vest, soft brown shirt and scarf. Bård scooted over to close the gap between them, breathing in the familiar scent.

“I’m okay, just tired” he lied, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Vegard tracing his hand idly across the side of his body. The touch was soothing. Bård was still a little shaken from the nightmare, which he had started to worry was prophetic in light of the upcoming meeting with TVNorge. He couldn’t help but think of the night of the finale, when Vegard had sounded so tired, so done with it all. The brothers hadn’t brought it up since. After all, the talk show had been their primary focus for many months, and so it was good to finally have a break from it. But now Bård found himself wondering whether Vegard wanted to make the break permanent. Bård was certain he would stay in show business for as long as possible. He enjoyed his side projects outside of Ylvis, and there was so much more he wanted to try. Vegard on the other hand rarely took on entertainment projects that didn’t involve Bård in some way. He mainly used his down time to do DIY or log flight hours. Bård had always felt at some point the day would come when Vegard would decide to step back from the limelight. When they were younger that eventuality seemed way in the future. Yet Vegard would be turning 36 this year; how long would he want to keep doing this? Maybe Bård had zoned out again, as he was startled by a hand on his chin, nudging his gaze upwards into kind, brown eyes.

“No. There’s something troubling you” Vegard asserted.

“I’m okay, just thinking about the meeting”. Bård admitted. He tried to sound as neutral as possible. However, he was forgetting just how well the other man knew him.

"You're nervous about the meeting?" Vegard brought his hand around the back of Bård's head, holding his gaze intently. Vegard did this whenever he wanted to get the truth out of his little brother. Bård was a world-class liar. He'd honed his skills over years maintaining his forbidden relationship with his brother. Vegard didn’t even wait for verbal confirmation before responding. “Why?”

"Well, you know they're going to want our answer" Bård mumbled into the pillow.

"So what? We'll give them our answer"

"We have an answer?"

Vegard scratched his head. "Well yeah... Don't we?"

"You tell me" Bård replied, staring resolutely at his brother, searching for clues.

"I dunno, Bård. I just assumed it was a no brainer. But now you have me worried"

"Well, what do you want?"

"What do YOU want?"

"Nuh uh sir, I asked you first" Bård asserted. They remained in a stalemate for a good few seconds, studying each other’s features, attempting to read the other. However, as good as they were at doing so, they were equally proficient at maintaining impassive expressions. Neither was willing to break character and reveal his own answer. Bård didn’t want Vegard to preempt his wishes and simply go along with them to keep the peace. Likewise, he didn’t want to unconsciously make a decision on the basis that it would keep his brother happy. They had reached an impasse.

Vegard sat up suddenly, startling his younger brother. He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay this isn't solving anything. Sit up” Vegard commanded, batting Bård on the shoulder to get him to sit upright against the bedpost. “Here's what we're going to do. "

"Ooh, I love it when you get bossy” Bård purred, nuzzling into Vegard’s neck. He earnt only a brief appreciative response before his brother pushed him off, gripping his shoulders and holding him at arm's length

"Shut up and let me finish" Vegard simply implored.

"Yes, boss".

Vegard rubbed his stubbled jaw before looking into Bård’s eyes. He looked strangely serious. Bård realised with a stab that the look reminded him of the Vegard in his dream. "We'll count to three, and each give our answer at the same time. Talk show, yes or no. Don't think about what I want, just give your answer. I'll do the same".

“Really? That’s how we’re settling this?” Bård asked incredulously. It seemed overly simplistic to base their decision on a simple, instantaneous yes or no answer.

"Have you got a better idea?" Vegard asked archly.

"Rock paper scissors?"

Vegard frowned. "For once I would like to _not_ base a major professional decision on the throw of a fist"

"Only because you always lose" Bård retorted, smirking.

"Well, yes”. Vegard admitted. “But this isn't about winning or losing. We need to make a decision that's right for both of us"

“Okay, who’s counting?”

“We do it together”

Bård couldn’t help feel a little embarrassed as they sat up in the bed facing each other. He waited for a visual cue to start counting. Finally Vegard opened his mouth, and Bård followed suit.

“Three”. Bård looked down at Vegard’s lips, and slowly back up again, studying his expression for any clues.

“Two”. Realising quickly that Vegard would not be giving anything away, Bård mentally scrambled for his own answer.

“One”.

_“Yes”_

The matching answers given in unison caused them to both blink momentarily in disbelief.

“Really?” Bård stared curiously at Vegard.  

“Yes” Vegard smiled. He reached out to clasp Bård’s hand, a gentle squeeze conveying his sincerity. “And you?”

“Of course” Bård laughed. He was continually thinking up potential projects for the future, but he wasn’t ready to put the talk show to bed when he still had so many ideas. He was thrilled and delighted that Vegard seemed to think the same. He fumbled for Vegard’s shirt, pulling hard until his brother’s lips crashed against his own awkwardly. Once Vegard regained his balance he answered with equal fervour and enthusiasm. When they finally broke apart for air Bård was bouncing a little in the bed, suddenly full of energy.

“Wow! I can’t believe we are really going to do it. Season five!” he exclaimed excitedly. “What are we even going to do?”

“We don’t have to think about that yet, Bård. They just want a yes or no. And to be honest we don’t even have to give them that, do we?” Vegard winked conspiratorially.

Bård couldn’t help but laugh. He was often touted as the mischievous one, but Vegard could be just as bad at times. “You’re right. Those guys love us; we can get away with delaying it a little while” Bård sank back down into the bed, taking a sip from his forgotten smoothie. “I’m just happy we’re in agreement on this”.

“Always” Vegard replied, settling down alongside his younger brother.

They lay in companionable silence for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. They would have to be up and ready to check out in a couple of hours, but for now they could relax and just be. Under the covers Bård’s left hand found Vegard’s right, tracing the small dry patch on the palm that he knew to be there. “Perhaps we should talk about Stockholm though”. He eventually declared, voice cutting through the quiet. “I’ve had a great idea for the concert, what if we strip-”

“Shh!” Vegard turned quickly, pacifying Bård by placing a finger to his lips. Bård stared at Vegard, questioning. “We’ve been in non-stop meetings since we got here…” Vegard stated, sliding his hand down the smooth expanse of his brother’s bare chest, tracing lightly over his lower abdomen. “... and I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired of talking". Bård closed his eyes, surrendering to the tortuous bliss of his brother’s actions. Who needed words?

**Author's Note:**

> By the way anyone can send me prompts. I am branching out more into gen fiction lately so even if you're not into the bro love please send me stuff. Just inbox me at saakaat.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Fun fact: did you know that saakaat is longhand for så kåt, which means... well, look it up ;)


End file.
